camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23
Hello. I've been editing on Wikia since June, 2010, and am an administrator and a Bureaucrat here. If you need help with anything or have any questions you can leave a message on my talk page or send me an , or on Skype BachLynn23. Cheers! Archives *Archive One (2 April to 26 April) *Archive Two (26 April to 30 May) *Archive Three (30 May to 17 June) *Archive Four (17 June to 15 July) Sorry BachLynn, i didn't mean to. I acually didn't change them. When I was editing the cabin to put in my character's name and pic, it did that by itself. Sorry if that caused any trouble. Oblivion26 13:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bach! I just want to clear things up. I wonder if Adeline is really part of BC cause when I saw you edit that user list of yours it says it's not so I continue rping her then one day I saw Adeline's name on the faction of ghost so I was really confuse I hope you can help me :)I HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!']]Go ahead 14:06, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, I heard you were keeping a list of Filipino users or users that cannot log in much because of school...I just wanted to add myself to the list...umm..that's it..sorry for being a bother...=) -X-Invisibledude-X- 14:14, July 15, 2011 (UTC) the one that you use to keep tracks of how many characters each user have. I HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!']]Go ahead 14:16, July 15, 2011 (UTC) oh okay:) well you see batch I think Adeline is part of bc. Flame is finding a new lt. then members of the faction was talking to Adeline so I put the BC template. I'm just really afraid what if I was all wrong? I just want to clear things upI HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!']]Go ahead 14:45, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Well yah.. I guess. when I looked at the BC claim it says that they accepted me or something.I HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!']]Go ahead 14:50, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I have another question. Can Demeter's Cabin also have the message board? Where the counselor and Lt. write things?I HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!']]Go ahead 14:55, July 15, 2011 (UTC) the thing on Diyonisis Cabin I know I spelled that wrong. I saw it on Zeus' CAbin too..I HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!']]Go ahead 15:04, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for everything bach! oh and you're cool you have over 9,000 edits! I only have about 2,000. Good morning and good nightI HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!']]Go ahead 15:08, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you but I noticed that in the Eros Sally Raine was moved down from Lt. Counselor since she vanished into the Mist so does that mean that Braelyn moves up since she's next in line? Or does that wait until the character is deleted completely? I'm sorry to bother once again, I was just wondering is all. Thanks! :D Bctcz 16:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay good to know. I was just wondering. But now I'm worried since I've never met the head one before, lol. Oh well. What will be will be. Thank you for answering my question though.Bctcz 16:20, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Why Why did you revert my edits to the Aeolus Cabin? I put Anton Mazdin. Is this the HTML coding thing? I am normal. It's the rest of the world that's weird. -- Impulse (Bart Allen) (and me) 17:53, July 15, 2011 (UTC) yea, I'm going to make it today. I was thinking of the layout last night. Athletiger Talk~I solemnly swear that I am up to no good 17:55, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Jorge Oliveira Ok, since apparently if I edit the cabin it'll change the code, so can you put Jorge Oliveira up on the Hecate cabin? I don't want to mess up the coding again. Oblivion26 17:57, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Font tags? I was just trying to add their name and it went smaller! I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to do that. ~ Laugh A Little, Smile a Lot, Love Always ;D 20:52, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Message Bubble Problems Hey, Bach. My chat bubble is weirding out on me. Where words should be, there is just a mess of symbol. it may work for other users but not for me. thanks It's official Tommorow, 5 o'clock meeting at the Eragon rp wiki What is courage, but the precense of fear, yet the will to go on 19:14, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Angela Ross Claiming I just amended the Angela (Angie) Ross Claiming Page! I would appreciate it if you could give her a second look! Hope you like it! Hayward67 (Send Me A Rainbow) 04:28, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Rights for Karikamiya Hi Bach, I noticed you striked my vote on the Requesting User Rights page, is there a reason for that? Thanks, I think I made a little mistake with the coding http://eragonroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Eldur_Tal%C3%A9sas...can you help me please?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']]'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''' 17:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Code Problem on Nyx Hi Bach, I was on the Nyx page and added a link to Gaia's name but noticed their was a problem with the code and thought me adding the link caused the problem so I undid the edit but the problem is still there. You must have forgotten a > or something but just letting you know so you can fix it. Thanks, Rollback Rights Hiya Bach, I put up a section for me on Requesting User Rights. Please put our vote. If it is against me, then I know what I need to work on. If it is for me, then I'm Closer to becoming a Rollback. Thanks for your time! Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 16:48, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Bach, I was wondering, do the Broken Covenant Characters count as your # major Characters? Thanks, Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 18:55, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Can you get on msn or chatango quickly? Tell me when and if you can. Lenobia 20:24, July 18, 2011 (UTC)